After the Party
by Xemtlenc
Summary: UA, Sam has just woken up in her bed after a drunken night out but she is not alone in her bed. Rated T.


**A/N: That is pretty short but I like it like that. G!P Sam.**

 **...**

 **After the party**

It is 7am when Sam wakes up.

Sam is lying against the warm body of a beautiful woman, both naked.

 _It's really nice to wake up next to her girlfriend_ , Sam thinks.

It is with this thought that Sam suddenly remembers that she has no girlfriend. The memory comes back to her to something. Yesterday, Nona held a party at the apartment to celebrated the first contract of Cat with a record company, and Jade had brought alcohol secretly and versed in drinks, this explains her memory lapse and this girl in her bed.

Sam gently looks the beautiful woman asleep, she seemed older than herself, great, as if she needed to sleep with an older woman, the blonde hope she is not married. Sam bends slowly to see her face behind her dark hair. The good news is that Sam knows her, but the bad news is that she is married, but most is that the woman has children, and she often keeps them with her roommate Cat.

 _This is absolutely awesome_ , Sam thinks sarcastically.

But, what she was doing in her apartment? She was not to be there, surely her dizzy redhead friend who sent text messages to anyone.

The wife, Melinda, stirs a little in her sleep. Sam looks the room as she can not still move, she found a used condom in the foot of her bed. The blonde sighed, thinking they are protected, she had already had this kind of problem with her best friend Carly few years ago, say that her "little soldiers" are very active is an understatement when she does not need to make a fourth kid to this mother.

Yes, Sam Puckett is a hermaphrodite and then? No need to add anything, she has no problem with and besides, she enjoys good ... her twin sister Melanie too, Sam is a little jealous that her sister is a girl to school, she must benefit.

Regardless, this is not the subject as Sam would rather be anywhere but there, but impossible to move without risk waking Melinda. The two women are glued that the slightest movement can betray Sam. Melinda is back to blonde, a little curled up against her and Sam has all front of her body pressed against her bare skin ... and if that was not enough for complicate her situation, she has her right arm under Melinda.

Sam must get out of this room very quickly, at least to avoid being uncomfortable in front of the other, Sam can give a good lie if she comes out of her bed. She slips her arm through her very slowly by making sure not to wake her up but in this situation, the excitement rises quickly to the blonde.

An excitement that occurs below the waist, her third leg is completely crushed on the sweet ass of Melinda, and of course already tough.

Melinda should move a little and still asleep, as if being naked against the blonde was not enough, her round spanks rub against Sam, who moaned softly as she becomes even harder against her buttocks. But the little movement of the mother is profitable enough for Sam, as she finds it easier to remove her arm that was beginning to be taken numbness. Gently, she separates herself from her.

Their naked bodies are no longer in contact but she still needs to get off her bed. Sam will carefully towards the edge of the bed as it's the last perilous step: get off the bed.

First a foot to the ground, then the second. She stands up and her buttocks leave the comfortable mattress.

While Sam goes to the door, Melinda whirls. The blonde remains petrified ... if she wakes up now, she will see a naked Sam with a member that should not be on a normal girl, and already in guard to you. Fortunately, Melinda seems to sleep deeply.

Sam finally heads for the door, she takes her clothes on the floor with her. She managed to open the door quietly, she goes to the hall to get out quickly and shut the door. Well, she puts her clothes on her to not stay naked like an idiot, she goes into the living room to see last night's damage. It is with great satisfaction that she sees little damage except a broken bottle and the sofa cushions on the floor ... there are also cups on the ground but it's pretty easy to throw them the garbage, not much.

As she puts everything in place, Sam tries to remember what happened last night to find out how she ends up sleeping with this woman who should not even be there to begin.

 **...**

Sam can only remember a few images as Cat being leaves with Jade & Tori doing god knows what.

Nona had gone with Goomer and she want not think further than that, Dice had invited his girlfriend and if they are not there, they must be at his mother as she smiled remembering that Dice had her seen naked once, as saying that his crush on her was dead once and for all, he could barely string two words without stuttering.

She does not remember any of Melinda and Melinda was drunk? with her more? and her husband was here? Sam may have no memory of it.

Still no recollection as Sam takes a piece of cold chicken in the fridge, and she begins to eat and sat on the couch, then she reminds a little with Melinda.

They are much kissed, and they are also affected. Shit, she would not drink so much, Jade said she had brought back from her father's strong alcohol but Sam did not think it would be as strong, yet she had a good tolerance for alcohol.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the voice of Melinda, she woke up and saw Sam she had put all her clothes on her. That she have come naked would surprising for the little blonde.

"Hello" Melinda said.  
"Hi, sleep well?" Sam said nonchalantly.  
"Yeah ..." she said, yawning.  
"I believe you slept in my bedroom" Sam said as if she did not know.  
"Yes sorry, I remember that I got me a text message of Cat to come here immediately" Melinda smiled "you were all drunk, I'm attached to you but considering the state in which you were, you should not you in memory ..."  
"Nah, not remember that at all" Sam ment.  
"But I think I have also drink and I think I sleep with one of your friends, as I was naked and there was a condom used ... you know who it could be?" she asks.  
"No, I just woke me" Sam said before returning to his chicken.  
"It does not bother you that I take a shower here?" Melinda request.

Sam nods, Melinda will take back to her room for shower.

She does not think she's that she slept with Sam, it is already good for her. It only remains to Sam to forget about it and act as if nothing had happened.

Well, she just got a text from Jade, Sam wonders what she wants, she hopes that this is not an invitation to join their trio.

«So Blondie, not too surprised to wake up with the beautiful Melinda?»

Great, Jade knows and will teased her for months, it is absolutely awesome ...

FUCK!

 **...**

 **A/N: Some of you know how I can be sadistic, I'll let this story about a good old cliffhanger.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, see you later!**


End file.
